bungofandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Staff
Bài viết với mục đích nghiêm cmn túc. Thông tin chi tiết về team xin truy cập blog của suýt-boss Sếc tại đây Các thông tin dưới đây liên quan tới đội ngũ quản lí và phiên dịch Wikia Bungou to Alchemist tiếng Việt. * Team không phải ad của fanpage Bungou to Alchemist Vietnam * Để báo cáo mọi hành vi vi phạm các quy tắc của wikia này hoặc lạm dụng các quyền của người dùng, xin liên hệ Đoen. * Để yêu cầu kiểm tra bản dịch của bạn, hoặc sửa lỗi cho bản dịch của chúng tớ, vui lòng liên hệ Đoen hoặc Sếc (để gửi yêu cầu cho người phụ trách). Xin lưu ý rằng staff bọn tớ thường xuyên có kiểm tra bản dịch theo lịch trình của từng cá nhân, nên chúng tớ hi vọng bạn bình đợi phản hồi (có thể mất một thời gian). * Để báo cáo bất cứ vấn đề nào về nội dung và tài nguyên, vui lòng liên hệ Đoen hoặc Sếc. * Để xin phép sử dụng bản dịch, media, thông tin và các tài nguyên khác của wikia này, vui vui lòng liên hệ Đoen hoặc Sếc. * Để đăng kí tham gia team, vui lòng liên hệ Sếc hoặc Lynn Staff hiện tại Hành chính viên và Bảo quản viên * Đoen (Sáng lập vuyên viên) * Sếc * Lynn (Chuyên coding) Đội ngũ Tran sờ nhây tờ Translator (Cả team cmnr) Tran sờ nhây tờ Translator Anh * Đoen (Facebook) * Sếc (Facebook) * Lynn (Facebook) * Ain (hay Guýt) (Facebook) * Nghi (Facebook) * Muối (Facebook) * Na (Facebook) * Kou (Facebook) * Kèo (Facebook) * Diệp (Facebook) * Chou (hay Chow) (Facebook) * Hokkage (hay Hokk) (Facebook) * Dzu (Facebook) * Bee (hay Bi) (Facebook) Tran sờ nhây tờ Translator Nhật * Hokkage (Facebook) * Chanh (Facebook) Các Tran sờ nhây tờ khác * Ngọc (Facebook) Vì quá lười nên đã đi nhây game nó sắp N1 đấy lạy trúa, hiện làm trợ lí riêng aka đánh máy thuê + dịch thuê + kiểm định thuê + từ điển sống đương nhiên là không lương :> cho tớ (aka Hokk) * Nghi (Facebook) Vì đang bận nên cổ đang tạm nghỉ * (Chị Dương Trần Thùy (Facebook) Vì bận nên chị hiện chưa dịch Hoặc bạn có thể liên hệ với chúng tớ qua page Facebook * Let's spread the kewtness of Quể 5 phút dành cho nhây cáo: Bạn đã đến với wikia/team như thế nào ? (đang cập nhật Đoen : Trước hết là việc đến với game. Hồi đó nghe đâu DMM thêm một game nữa trong mục tím dẹo, thế là vô lần la chơi thử. Được vài hôm quắn luôn, quắn không ngần ngại. Đi than trời than đất sao Dzi chưa về, đi than bọn newbie luck cao, mình thì ứ. Hồi đó ngó có nhiều thầy đẹp gớm, mà tại không biết tiếng Nhật, số chữ cái nhận biết được lại hạn chế, hơn nữa cũng lười mò lên facebook để xem page nào update chưa nên bắt đầu mò đi tìm wiki. Hồi đó có cái wiki xanh lá dởm dởm của BunAl tới giờ vẫn còn đó, ngó nó sơ sài quá nên cũng kệ. Sau hơn hai tháng ấp ủ trong lòng niềm tin về một wiki đầy đủ hơn và bắt đầu gu gồ, ngó đâu thấy cái link khác với cái link wiki xanh lá dài vcl kia, thế là bấm vào. Hồi đó wiki đã hơn 200 bài viết rồi, choáng quá. Lại để ý trên link wiki Eng và wiki Vie của TouRan khác mỗi cái domain nên cũng lân la đi lập một cái wiki của BunAl màu nâu nâu có "vi" ở đằng trước. Lúc đấy thật sự trong đầu chẳng có ý tưởng gì cả đâu, thật. Chỉ vô thức lập thôi. Nhấn tạo wiki rồi mới thấy nó thông báo cái gì mà bạn đã tạo wiki tiếng Việt cho wiki Bungo to Alchemist, lúc đấy mới hoảng quá nhận ra mình vừa làm gì. Thế là, bắt đầu đi copy paste rồi dịch đám code từ trang chính của wiki Eng. Lúc đó tối muộn, vốn từ Eng cũng chưa ổn nên quyết định dịch xong main page để đó hôm sau mần tiếp. Hồi đó lúc nào cũng kè kè quả từ điển dày hơn 15cm bên người. Nhưng thật ra xong cái main page xong bỏ mặc hàng mấy tháng trời. Sau khi trở lại với BunAl mới nhớ ra có một cái wiki của BunAl tồn tại. Mặc dù thấy fandom mình khá là ít người nhưng vẫn mang tâm muốn nổi tiếng, thế là bắt đầu từ những trang đầu tiên, đồng thời lôi kéo theo người nổi tiếng bấy giờ là Sếc-no-Sonesone nhập hội. Hồi đó còn bám wiki Touran, nhòm cô Lynn ghê lắm. Cổ rank 1, ngó đám edit mấy k mà ngưỡng mộ. Thấy profile bên wiki của cổ có link facebook, ngay lập tức mò qua add friend. Sau một hồi đôi co với Sếc coi đứa nào bắt chuyện thì Sếc đã phải làm việc đó. Sau một thời gian dài cùng nhau build cái wiki, Đoen cảm thấy hỗn loạn vì có quá nhiều bài viết còn thành viên team chỉ vỏn vẹn 3. Thế là Đoen đã tìm tới cái goup BunAl và đăng một bài PR... Hiện tại Đoen vẫn đang có ý định tiếp tục đăng thêm một bài PR rủ Tran sờ nhây tờ translator Nhựt cho team :))) Thực ra hồi đó bắt đầu wiki cũng vì thấy có nhiều Hán tự, lòng đinh ninh quả này sẽ có lắm Hán Việt để chơi :))) Sếc : Một ngày này năm nọ cuối tháng 12, Đoen bất chợt triệu tôi đến tận nhà, đập bàn và nói rằng, cổ vừa lập wiki cho BunAl. Tôi lúc đầu chối đây đẩy, cũng vì không còn chơi BunAl nữa, nhưng khi thấy niềm tin cùng với DETERMINATION cổ, tôi đã gật đầu. Và thế là tôi thành suýt boss �� Lynn : À, với tư cách là thành viên thứ 3 của team, Lynn sẽ cố bung lụa (và lan man) hết mức có thể. Kể ra thì dài phết đấy. Lúc đó đang đơn thân độc mã đập phá lại Wikia Touken Ranbu. Gặp cô Sếc (Sleondhart?, tôi quên xừ mất oài) và chia sẻ kinh nghiệm game một hồi dàiiiii trên thread Gotou ấy. Đoen thì kết bạn với tôi trên Face ấy (tôi accept, còn nhớ cổ viết được senpai notice rồi, tôi còn giựt cả mềnh. Tua lại timeline của Đoen ấy nhé :') ) Mấy hôm sau, Đoen có lên lập blog trên Wiki Touran ghi list việc cần làm cho wiki, Sếc có bài post vật vã với coding. Tôi lân la lên hỏi chuyện, rồi gợi ý thử vài cái tôi hiểu về wiki :') Thành ra cái suggestion của tôi nó có ích, thế là từ cái wiki màu cam củ chuối, nó đã thành tông mào tao nhã hơn hẳn :') Và cũng vì để tôi edit được Wikia.css, Đoen đã lập tôi lên Hành chếnh viên và Bảo quản viên. Tôi là mênh chứng cho khá nhiều sự kiện trước khi mọi người vào team á. Như buổi đầu lập wiki, còn vật vã với cái Tooltip code JS gì gì đó. Giải thích cho Đoen và Sếc thì không biết các cổ có hiểu không, nên tôi cũng đành giở trình độ thư tiếng Anh dở tệ ra để gõ gửi FANDOM... Hay là việc tôi gọi Sếc và Đoen là chị suốt cả một ngày.... Chỉ vì tưởng các cỏ lớp 12.... À mà, nói 'Đồ sở tại Văn hào', Đoen sẽ bị triggered đấy :') Ain : Queo, lúc đó tui thấy post tuyển nhân lực của Boss. 　Tui be liek: lmao tham gia giết thời gian tí nào．　Và... thú thực là lúc tui đi xem wiki dịch tui đã nghĩ là sao các cô dịch nghe kì quá nên âm thầm lặng lẽ sửa sửa sửa...　　Sau đấy thì tui bắt đầu dịch wiki trivia Kan.　　Dịch 1 hồi rồi xin cô Kèo, lúc đó đang chung gr roleplay cho vào gr chat để tiện trao đổi, thế là biết đến team luôn.　　Còn wikia Eng thì tui tự mò nên biết, wikia Việt từ boss Na : Well trong kì trại hè bên Úc của tui, giữa giờ giải lao ngắn ngủi tôi đọc được bài post của cô nào đó bên gr BTA, và tôi đăng kí 1 slot hụ :'33 cũng tại thấy trình dịch mình cũng kha khá, được mươi cái fic và cả light novel nên muốn thử dịch wiki chính thức :3 phần cũng vì BTA là cái game mà tôi quắn gần hết các thầy, vì các thầy kewt quá mannnnn Kou : Nghi : Muối : vào một ngày đẹp trời, tui lướt face và đơn giản là thấy bài tuyển nhân sự của boss ��　　và như gặp thấy định mệnh đời mình, tui cmt vào ứng (dù sự thật là cái sự rảnh của tui đang trên đỉnh cao và tui muốn luyện tiếng Anh lol �� ) Nhưng mà hôm đó là một ngày may mắn của tui, vì tui đã quyết định vào gr �� Kèo : Tui đang lướt đi trong group DMMgames như một con cấ zàng �� tức lúc đó đang đơ đơ á :Vvvvvv 　　　Thì bất ngờ :V tui thấy ảnh game nhà mềnh :V dừng lại đọc một chút :V rồi đấu tranh tư tưởng một chút :V rồi gõ cmt một chút :V rồi lại đấu tranh tư tưởng một chút rồi lại gõ một chút :V lặp đi lặp lại như thế khoảng 3 lần nữa và tui đã đến với team �� Diệp : Hmm, hình như cái lí do nó cũng Vô Lại lắm.... cơ mà tôi quên cmnr :)))). Thôi mọi người chia sẻ có tâm thế kia, tôi cũng phải ráng mà nhớ vậy Ụ Ụ. Ban đầu mới chơi game tôi cũng mong có cái wikia Việt lắm, đến lúc thấy post tuyển nhân sự cho wikia Việt cũng rất là hưng phấn. Nhưng tôi không hề có ý định tham gia đâu :). Lười và lầy đến độ cắm mặt học chuyên Anh gần 10 năm vẫn chẳng cam tâm tình nguyện đọc cái gì bằng tiếng Anh trừ khi không tài nào kiếm được bản tiếng mẹ đẻ thì phải hiểu rồi đấy :)))). Tôi đã like ủng hộ post của cô Đoen rồi lướt đi như 1 vị thần, ai ngờ con bạn trời đánh của tôi đã kéo tôi lại, tag thẳng tên tôi vào post đấy. Rồi chả biết tôi bị chập mạch nào mà nhận lời tham gia rồi ở đây đến giờ này :)))). Vì tôi lười nên nói chuyện cũng lười luôn, lúc vào gr thấy các cô tám thì đã nghĩ rằng, well, mình sẽ chỉ ở đây vì công việc và im lặng như 1 vị thần :). Nào ngờ, vâng, lại nào ngờ, dù chỉ mới xem qua đoạn chat từ trước của các cô và biết Hào Đoen bị abuse Hán Việt, cái joke "Tố Hữu cũng là dăn hào", "Tất cả dăn hào Việt Nam đều là dăn hào" của Sếc và Lynn vẫn làm tôi cười sml và phải lên tiếng. Thế là từ ấy tôi đi trên con đường bung lụa và nói nhiều không lối thoát .....;-;. À còn cả con đường làm cp quốc team dân nữa chứ :). Nói chung là rất thú zị, mọi người có khả năng hãy bay vào team ngay nhé :)))) Lạy trúa trên cao bệnh PR của con tái phát Chou : À hem, đến với game vì do có quảng cáo lúc đang rèn Cụ bên Touken (tới h vẫn thất bại :') ) và nhanh tay bấm vô do có Akutagawa Ryuunosuke ngay trên icon :))) Đến với team là do một post gọi Cấ của cô Đen (lúc đó có comment của cô đó cơ mà hơm nhớ dòng nèo ;;^;;) và show hàng các anh nên tui nhảy vô bể quể cá bơi lội hơm do dự và xin cống hiến bộ thận để ở bên các anh :)))) Hokk : Thật tình cờ và thật bất ngờ. Tui đang lục lọi wiki BunAl như một thói quen với cả tá thư khác thì thấy trang Thuật ngữ đang nửa Anh nửa Việt :D Thế nên, ngứa tay quá, tui đã ngồi dịch hết cả trang đó như một con high cần, rồi được Lynn notice và mời vào (tớ hạnh phúc quá *khóc*) Vì đang không muốn rơi tiếng Anh nên tui đã nhận lời ngay và luôn. Khoảng thời gian tui vào đẹp vkl :>>> Khi đó, tên gr đang là "Team Mặt Cấ Hồi Tuây Bay Giữa Trời Xanh 2M Snow Dick Dịch Wikia Hốt Phême" (ấn tượng vkl :>>). Và chiều tối hôm đó tui vào, thì chiều hôm đó, Biến cố 2m Snow Dick cùng Thảm họa Trivia Ăn Ngô diễn ra *cười cờ rai* Ngọc : (Tớ lôi nó vào đấy - said Hokk) Dzu : Lúc đó tôi mới mò được cách sửa trang Tou thì vào Bún gồ wikia, nghịch trivia bác Tâu sờn. Làm xong hỏi Bi nên đăng không thì Bi bảo hỏi đi. Tôi vào tường của Boss hỏi thì Lynn add vào :))) Quan trọng hơn là hôm đó sn cô Diệp Bi :Tui chơi game được gần 1 nưm mà vẫn chẳng hiểu cái quể gì, cộng với việc đã thấy hố là lọt nên tui đã đến với team :DDDDD Kì thực lúc đó cũng suy nghĩ ra phết nhưng vẫn trên tiêu chí thấy hố là lọt nên cứ nhảy thôi dù trình của tui vẫn khá kém và não thì cấ quể 100% :))))))) Căn bản là do mấy bài blog đọc cười muốn rụng răng mà các cô viết nữa nên tui cũng muốn nhây vào :DDD Chanh : Tôi cũng chả biết nữa a :)))Thì tại tôi đọc mấy cái blog, thấy team có vẻ nhây (và thú zị) :))) Cộng thêm vs việc tôi thấy có đăng tuyển translator nhật, nên dù ngu nhật vl tôi cũng đã cố hết sức để nhắn tin cho cô sếc :)))Thật sự là tôi ko nghĩ team mình trẻ vậy đâu, cứ tưởng phải cuối cấp 3 đại học hết, hóa ra toàn người trẻ tài giỏi cả ;;v;; (trừ tuôi). Chắc là "Định mệnh" .-. Căn bản là từ cái bản tính vừa nhây vừa ko sợ trời sợ đất cả :))) và mấy bài blog :))) Mấy bài blog rất là quan trọng :))) Dương Trần Thùy : Qua bài này, có lẽ bạn đã thấy rõ tình trạng typo trầm cmn trọng của team =w=) Tham khảo * Page nhây của team : Let’s spread the kewtness of Quể * Tên đầy đủ : Lầu Stop Bitch của Team Mặt Cấ hồi Tuây bay giữa trời xanh 2m Snow Dick dịch Wikia Hốt Phême * Lịch sử hình thành và thông tin thêm → Xem thêm tại blog của Sếc * Thông tin về việc tuyển thành viên → Tại Trang chính → Trên Facebook Lưu ý : Bài đăng ở group riêng, vui lòng xin vào group để đọc.